A solder printing machine, a component mounting machine, a reflow machine, a board inspection machine, and the like are provided as equipment that produces a board on which multiple components are mounted. It is typical to constitute a board production line with the equipment connected in one row. Such component mounting machines are typically provided with a component transfer device that collects components from a component supply device and mounts the components on a board that is loaded on a board conveyance device. In recent years, operation of component transfer device has been getting faster in order to improve production efficiency. However, there is a problem in that the component mounting operation is influenced when a configuring member rises in temperature and is thermally deformed due to high speed operation. One technique to counter this problem is disclosed in PTL 1.
The component mounting apparatus in PTL 1 is provided with an X-Y robot that mounts a component on a board, a board recognition camera that is provided on the X-Y robot and images a fiducial mark on the board, and a control device that performs correction of the component mounting position based on positional information of the fiducial mark that is obtained by the board recognition camera imaging the fiducial mark. Thereby, it is possible to suppress a reduction of precision of the component mounting position by correcting influence of thermal expansion and contraction of the X-Y robot (thermal correction processing). Furthermore, the thermal correction processing is carried out in the embodiment, when a defined time from the start of operation has elapsed, for example, 20 minutes, 40 minutes, or 60 minutes, and when a stopped state continues for a fixed time, for example, 20 minutes.